This invention relates generally to the field of flight-control systems, and more particularly to an integrated system for providing 3-axis attitude-control in addition to providing energy-storage and thereby the ability to generate power to supply actuation and flight control system components with electrical energy.
Systems based on flywheel technology to store energy and supply electrical power are well-known in the prior art. These are known for their reliability and high power density. For these reasons systems based on flyweel technology were added to spacecraft to perform both energy-storage and power-supply functions. In addition, to economize on space and weight, these systems were also designed to generate torque along preferred axes to control, for example, satellite orientation in space. As recognized to those schooled in the art, such systems would use momentum-wheel or tilt-wheel techniques to enable system offers passive roll damping with no active control and the transverse-oriented gimbal-mounted tilt-wheel package does not lend itself to use in systems in which tight packaging volume is a high priority. Finally, both systems offer no advantage for use in long-uration missions.
The primary object of the present invention is a tandem-mounted dual inertia-wheel set with a two-way tilt mechanism enabling one compact assembly to generate precise and smooth 3-axis reaction torque (attitude) control for small airframes and to provide useful operation over very long-uration flights.
Another object of the invention is the integration of the dual tilt wheel mechanism to generate pitch and yaw torque and the dual momentum wheel system to generate roll torque that when combined together enable complete 3-axis active attitude-control.
Another object of the invention is an integrated two-way tilt actuator and stiff center suspension enabling autopilot-controlled combined pitch and yaw reaction torque control.
In a further object of the invention, a dual-mode electric load controller enables the generation of bi-directional roll torque for flight control.
In yet another object of the invention, a dual tandem wheel mount approach enables compact packaging with minimal wasted space.
In still another object of the invention the use of dual inertia-wheels enables a large amount of energy-storage.
In another object of the invention a dual turbine and gas-generator interface enables on-demand (including during mission execution), rapid-response charging and high power input to the energy-storage system enabling use of this system for very long-duration missions.
In another object of the invention, dual electric generators provide a large amount of electrical power output to support diverse system requirements.
In a further object of the invention, an electric motor interface and gas flow input means enable repeatable and verifiable system performance readiness checks.
Finally, another object of the invention is a durable mechanical design featuring long shelf life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
An integrated system for providing active 3-axis attitude-control, energy-storage, and electrical power is described. The system comprises two counter-rotating inertia-wheels tandem mounted with rotational axis oriented parallel to and on the longitudinal-axis of an airframe; a horizontal- and vertical-actuated support centrally located between the wheels housing wheel bearings communicating with and supporting the respective inward-pointing inertia-wheel shafts; two outboard-mounted tilt wheel suspensions and bearings, each communicating with and supporting one inertia-wheel outward-pointing shaft; an electric motor-generator integrally mounted to each inertia-wheel; and an electric load controller connected to each electric motor-generator. This system provides 3-axis reaction torque control using a combination of momentum-wheel method to generate roll-torque and tilt-wheel method to generate pitch and yaw torque. Electrical load management provides roll torque modulation and an actuated wheel tilt means provides pitch and yaw torque modulation. A dual turbine interface and gas-generator system provides rapid-response on-demand input to the inertia-wheel energy-storage system; enabling the system to be recharged and to function usefully in very long-duration missions. Finally, a further novelty of this system is in integrating 3-axis attitude-control, energy-storage, and power-supply functions within a compact space-saving package.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.